


It's A Game

by HayamaRei



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, GTA AU, M/M, Ray calls himself 'The Ghost' for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: Ray has been hired to kill the Mad King but the Mad King is a hard person to kill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folders for months now so I thought 'why not?'.

“What’s up Kerry?” Ryan asks after picking up the phone. It’s unusual for the boy to call him at such time since they don’t really communicate much outside of business. And Ryan has already planned a robbery and went over the details with Kerry. 

“Dude, you better be careful this time. There’s someone after you.” Kerry says on the other end of the line.

“There’s always someone after me, that’s not news.” Ryan laughs because it’s true. Whether it’s the police or some small criminal looking for glory, he’s always wanted. He’s made a name for himself and everyone knows it. That’s the price of being as good as Ryan is. 

“Not like this, no. You’ve got to have pissed someone very seriously because they’ve hired someone to take you out.” Kerry sighs and the usual lightness of his voice is gone. 

“An assassin?” Ryan questions and Kerry hums in response. “Now that’s new. But I don’t see how that’s a problem. Killing people is in my line of work, I can handle a guy with a gun.” 

There’s a short pause before Kerry speaks again. “That’s true but this isn’t just a guy with a gun, Ryan. If my intel is correct, and I’m sure it is, you have The Ghost after you.”

“The Ghost?”  
“Yes. He’s the best assassin in Los Santos, and even in the state. Never missed a target, never leaves any traces. No one has seen his face and even if they did they haven’t lived long enough to tell.” Kerry explains. “If he’s after you, he won’t stop until the job is done.”

Ryan considers the new information for a moment. If this Ghost really is after him he could mess up his plans. Ryan isn’t exactly worried about the danger of getting killed, now that he knows someone would try to take him out he could take precautions, but he doesn’t want his heist to go to shit. It’s fairly simple one this time. Quick job of get in, get the money, get out. He’d be long gone by the time the cops are even alerted about the robbery. But with someone out there for him he could get held back, and Ryan hates it when things do go as he’s planned them. 

“Alright, thanks Kerry, I’ll take it in consideration.” He says finally, heaving a sigh.

“So you’re calling it off, right?”

“Calling it off?” Ryan laughs. “No way in hell, kid. That money is mine.” 

“You’re crazy.” Kerry says quietly but his voice holds a trace of amusement. 

Ryan snorts. “They don’t call me the Mad King for nothing. Take care.” And with that he hangs up.  
\-------  
Ray lies on the sun heated concrete of the rooftop he’d chosen, waiting for his target to show up. 

He’d been fairly excited when he’d gotten the job. Kill the Mad King of Los Santos. It’s an honour, sort of. The guy is one of the best known names in the city and Ray admires his work. But money is money and job is job and Ray never backs out of a job.

Quite frankly he’d been a bit intimidated by the guy who hired him. Underground club leading to a series of tunnels that lead to a hidden office full of red velvet sofas and dark wood tables and cabinets, with a fireplace lit behind a low coffee table and the man sitting on a brown leather chair behind a desk. Ray had felt like in a scene from The Godfather. 

The man had introduced himself as Burnie and offered him a bag of money to take out The Mad King. Ray had made the decision in a split second and fifteen minutes later he’d been sitting in his car, already coming up with a plan. 

Jon had been a great help with the organization. The man has contacts in places Ray is afraid to even ask about and he’d somehow gotten information on where the Mad King would strike next. 

He is pretty early on the spot, his target not due to arrive for another thirty minutes, but he likes to have time to settle down, get familiar with his surroundings and the best spots. Make sure he’s got it all covered. After all that is done he just waits, lollipop in his mouth and a can of red bull next to him. Because after all, this is a game and one must feel comfortable so he could win.

The target arrives just as the clock strikes 15:30 and Ray smirks. He sees the man get off his motorcycle in the alley Ray had clear view of and pulls on his trademark skull mask. For the short time Ray can see his face he notices face paint. The guy really is touchy about his identity remaining hidden. Even Jon hadn’t been able to figure that out. Not that it matters. Soon enough the Mad King would be dead and someone else would fight for his place. No one would mention him by his name.

Technically it’s easier to take him out the moment he sets his eyes on the man. But Ray waits anyways. He’s always wanted to see the way the King works and this is his last chance. He’s gonna take it. 

The man gets in the jewelry store, and Ray can see through his optics how he points a gun at the woman behind the counter. There’s no one else in the place and Ray isn’t sure if that is planned or just luck. 

The woman works fast and fills the bag with money from the cash register and a few jewels the King points her at. He looks completely calm and confident, like he was no single worry in the world, takes his time and doesn’t care that he woman has probably already pressed the panic button. 

When all of it is done and the bag is back in his hands the man tilts his head to the side and shoots the woman straight through her chest. That takes Ray aback because he saw no reason for that. The woman complied, and since police sirens are nowhere to be heard it means she didn’t press the panic button. She was killed for the man’s personal pleasure and Ray isn’t sure how that settles with him. 

Then the man is walking out of the store and Ray takes position. He’s walking towards the alley where his motorcycle waits and that’s Ray’s chance. He aims his rifle at the guy’s head, takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger.  
\---- 

Ryan curses under his breath as he dodges behind a trash can. He’d been aware of The Ghost’s presence on that roof since the moment he’d arrived. He’d done his research the day before, learned how the assassin moved from what little information Kerry could find about him. Sniper, prefers the long range combat, one clear shot to finish off his target then disappears. So Ryan had went over the area, found the three possible points where the guy could be and had to only see which one of them it was. Sure enough he’d picked the rooftop on the building across the store. Ryan would have picked that as well. And despite being hidden for the unassuming eye, Ryan knew what to look for. 

So he’d been on high alert as he approached his bike and the moment he’d seen the smallest movement from the rooftop he’d dodged. Kerry had been right about the guy being a great shoot. If Ryan hadn’t moved when he did he’d be dead.

However the bullet destined for his head was now lodged into the front tire of his ride, deeming it completely useless. Which means Ryan has to make his exit another way, which also means there’s a chance he runs into cops. Kerry had managed to cut the panic button but it is a matter of time before someone finds the dead body in the store. And when he is with his mask and face paint, he is highly distinguishable. 

The Ghost doesn’t take another shot, Ryan guesses he is waiting for him to show himself again. Nice tactics, Ryan has to give it to him. Maybe he is moving to get a better angle. Either way, he is completely out of Ryan’s view. And Ryan isn’t eager to find out his whereabouts either. 

Using the little cover the trashcan provides Ryan manages to creep to the other side of the alley. He hears police sirens in the distance and knows the body has been found. He doesn’t have much time and he can’t worry about someone trying to kill him either. 

He closes his eyes, counts to five and makes a run for it. If he manages to make it to the end of the alley he’ll be out of the sniper’s range for long enough to get away. 

He moves fast but not fast enough because just as he rounds the corner there’s a pain in his arm, where a bullet just grazed him. Cursing under his breath he breaks the nearest car’s window and drives off.  
\------- 

Ray isn’t sure if he’s upset or impressed. Sure, he doesn’t like the fact he missed a target twice but he has to give it to the man, he knows how to move. He also appeared to know Ray was after him or he wouldn’t have dodged the first bullet the way he had. Which pulls Ray’s plan back a little because he normally relies on his targets not knowing he’s after them. But some challenge isn’t something he runs away from, and the Mad King peaks his interest a lot.

He goes back to his apartment and starts his research all over again. This time he expands it, looking for everything he can find on the Mad King, not only his latest activity. 

The man isn’t very secretive of his actions, leaving a trail of bodies and blood pretty much everywhere he goes, putting a big dent in his targets’ savings. He’s known to be ruthless, unafraid of killing innocents who happen to be in the way of achieving his goal. Rumors have it he enjoys killing just for the killing itself. Ray doesn’t find it hard to believe that after the scene he’d witnessed in the store earlier. 

But that’s public information any criminal knows. What Ray needs to know is more personal. Where does he live, where does he hang out, who is he and how he can be killed. 

Jon is ready to help as always. He promises to call as soon as he’s got something and Ray is left alone, putting together a new plan.  
\------ 

The second time the Ghost tries to get him, Ryan is more than ready. He is seemingly oblivious walking out of a bar, only facepaint on, and a gun hidden behind his back. He sees the shadow on the building across him and shoots first. The shot that comes at him is half a meter to the side and he knows that, taken by surprise, the other has shot at random. Ryan keeps shooting until he sees the silhouette retreating off the edge of the roof. Ryan tries to get up there as quick as possible but as he reaches the spot the only thing left from the assassin is a half finished can of redbull and ‘YOLO’ written in marker by it. It makes Ryan chuckle, and as much as he doesn’t want to admit it he maybe likes the guy. As much as one can like someone sent out to kill them.  
\------ 

The third time Ray goes after the Mad King he follows a lead Jon had given him. He decides to exit his comfort zone for once and get closer to his target. 

According to Jon, the King is making a deal for a bunch of weapons in a small warehouse just outside Los Santos. Ray enters the place through a hole in the back and looks for a place to hide. He isn’t planning on leaving people alive so he’s prepared a machine gun along his usual rifle. He will kill the King first and then everyone else. 

His thoughts are cut abruptly when he notices the warehouse is completely empty, apart from a big wooden box in the middle. He approaches it with caution, gun clutched tightly in his hand. There’s a note attached to the box and Ray barely has time to read it before he turns around, dashing for the exit. 

‘Good night! <3’ can only mean one thing and Ray isn’t eager to face it. Sure enough just as Ray makes it out of the door he’s knocked down by the blast wave from an explosion.

As he makes his way back home and his ears stop ringing, Ray thinks that maybe the King is playing the same game as he is. After all, who warns the person they’re trying to kill that they’ve set a bomb?  
\------ 

Ryan is sure he likes the Ghost. For nearly two weeks they’ve been dancing around each other, setting traps for the other all across the city but Ryan felt like none of them was actually trying to kill the other anymore. Like they were just trying to see how far they can push the other, how twisted they could get before one of them slips. It’s the most fun Ryan’s had in years. 

But everything must come to an end. After three bombed cars, four shootings and an unfortunate mugger sent by the Ghost and brutally killed by Ryan he decides it’s time to lay the cards on the table. 

It’s Kerry who comes up with the idea. 

_“Do you know that you have almost the same body build as Miles does?” Kerry asks after staring at him, eyes squinted, for at least three minutes._

_“I really don’t want to know how much you know about Miles’ body, Kerry.”_

_Kerry rolls his eyes although there’s a faint blush covering his cheeks. “Shut up, that’s not what I meant. What I meant is, if Miles dresses up as you, it’ll be hard to tell the difference.” He clarifies and waits until Ryan’s eyes widen in realization._

_“Kerry, you’re a genius!” Ryan exclaims, hopping up from his chair. “Do you think he’d be up for it?”_

_Kerry grins. “For the right amount of money even the Pope would kill a man.”_  
\------- 

Ryan has an earpiece set so he can communicate with Miles who is dressed as him and lurking and an alley. Ryan’s almost sure that his life isn’t in direct danger, if the last time when instead of a bullet to the head Ryan had gotten a nearly accurate drawing of a penis on the wall behind him made of bullet holes was any indicator, but he still wants to make sure the other is okay. Miles is more of a behind the scenes guy, just like Kerry, and he doesn’t have the reflexes Ryan does.

“I’m just making sure that you know that if I die here, I’m going to haunt your ass into oblivion.” Comes Miles’ voice into his ear, muffled by the mask. He’d spent good half an hour complaining how stuffy it is. 

“Yes, yes, I know. If Kerry doesn’t finish me off first. Now shut up and do your job!” Ryan hisses back, hidden behind a dumpster, waiting to see where the Ghost will appear. 

Miles mutters something under his breath but Ryan ignores him.

Nearly five minutes later he spots him. Small figure on top of the building across the street, sniper rifle on his back. Without wasting a second Ryan runs over to the emergency stairs and makes his way up.

By the time he makes it to the roof the guy is already lying on the ground, a can of redbull next to him, watching through the optic of his sniper. He’s wearing a purple hoodie and a beanie is pulled over his head along with a pair of worn out jeans and Ryan thinks he’s the most casual criminal he’s ever seen. He looks completely ordinary. 

Silently he lifts his gun and clears his throat. That makes the man jump and turn around, and wow, okay, that’s something Ryan hadn’t expected. The Ghost is a kid. Not older than twenty three, twenty four tops. And he looks adorable, the stick of a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. 

“Finally I can say hello.” Ryan grins as the boy scrambles to his feet. “It was about time we met, don’t you think?” 

The other narrows his eyes for a second before he smirks. “You used a decoy.” He says and actually sounds impressed.

Ryan shrugs. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Are you here to kill me?” The boy asks and he looks anything but concerned. Ryan has to give it to him, he has some balls. 

“I don’t know. Depends on how things play out.”

The other pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and holds it between his fingers. “The person who hired me is getting impatient. He wants you dead. It will hurt my reputation if I don’t kill you soon.” 

Ryan lifts his eyebrows. “The question is, do you want to kill me?” 

“I don’t know. Depends on how things play out.” 

Ryan laughs. He really likes the boy. “So how are we going to do this?” 

The other shrugs and before Ryan can blink he has a body thrown against his own. They fall to the ground and the gun gets knocked out of Ryan’s hand just as a punch is delivered to his jaw.

“I like how you play…” The boy manages out, landing one more punch before Ryan flips them over, punching back. 

“Oh, really?” Ryan asks and receives a knee to his crotch, giving the other enough advantage to headbutt him and send him falling on his back. 

“The best target I’ve had. It was pleasure.” He replies and there’s a flash of silver and Ryan barely manages to avoid the knife that hits the ground where his shoulder had been just a second ago. The boy swings few more times and Ryan dodges, not without noticing how the other always aims for non crucial zones.

He kicks the other’s side and resumes his position on top of him, one hand holding the boy’s wrist to stop him from using the knife and the other on his throat. “I enjoyed it, too.” He breaths out, tasting blood in his mouth. It makes him smile. 

“I’ll be in serious trouble if I let you live.” The boy says and it sounds serious. 

Ryan just stares at him. He doesn’t want to kill him. There’s something in his gut, twisting and screaming at him that he has to let the other live. 

“Tell me,” he starts, leaning down closer to the boy’s face. “Have you seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith?” 

There’s confusion written over the other’s face as he nods. Ryan grins and closes the space between their lips, his hand moving from the boy’s throat to his cheek. He kisses him slowly and much to his joy the other kisses back. “We’ll figure it out.” He says as he pulls away.

The other nods and a smile is evident on his face as well. “I’d love that. Just one question, though.”

“What?” Ryan asks and collapses on the ground beside the boy. 

“What’s your name?”

Ryan laughs and turns his head sideways so they look at each other. “Ryan.”

“I’m Ray. Pleasure.” Ray, apparently, says.

“Trust me, pleasure is all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought ^-^


End file.
